


The Abandoned

by CodeofAlliance21



Series: Light In The Dark [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I gave names to the 5 Missing childern and the Marionette, I love Foxy!XD, My contribution to the fandom:), OC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeofAlliance21/pseuds/CodeofAlliance21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might or not be triggering. Either way I give caution to those who want to read. If all goes well in the story development and all, this story should be more light then depressing. If not then I am sorry!:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> This might or not be triggering. Either way I give caution to those who want to read. If all goes well in the story development and all, this story should be more light then depressing. If not then I am sorry!:)

"Hey! Hey kid!" a voice rang in the cold December night and a trembling little body shivered in the shadows of the warm family dinner. The child's tears came to a slow stop and looked as a car stopped on the side of the road. A figure came out of the car and towards the little diner, eyes set on the child.

'It's a man.' the child thought as he looked at him. The man then jogged up to the child with a smile on his face. The smile was off and he seemed to have something behind his back. The child couldn't come to think of anything worse that could happen to him, so he stood there with tears marks on his small, heart broken face.

"Hello kid, are you hungry?" Cooed the man.

The small body shivered but nodded his small head. Abandoned, cold, hungry and scared, the child wanted nothing more but to at least lose one of these horrible things he was feeling and he guessed that hunger would go first on his list.

"Y..yes s..sir." He said through chattering teeth and sniffles.

"Do you want to see a magic trick?" The man smile got bigger to the point that his teeth showed.  

The child loved magic tricks and he nodded his head with simple delight, just barely forgetting his misery.

 

"Alright," he showed both of his hands and had nothing on them. The child observed with small sparks of excitement in his brightening eyes as the man reached behind the child's ear and revealed a cupcake. The child gave a laugh of delight and clapped his hands. "Wow! That was awesome, Mister!" The child giggles and the man offered him the cupcake. "Here you go, for being such a good crowd." He stood up and his face was no longer visible in the darkness of the night. 

   


"Well it seems like it's getting late. Goodbye kid." He walked off to his car and left a smiling child in his wake.

"Bye Mister! Thank you for everything!" The child smiled and he bit into the cupcake and turned back to look at the warmth of the dinner.

The child didn't notice the wicked smile on the man as he walked.

The child didn't know that there was a crazy murder on the lose either.

The child didn't know that there was poison in his cupcake.

The child didn't notice that he was going to die.

That is, until he noticed that he had trouble breathing. That his stomach felt as though it was on fire. How his vision began to blur. How it hurt. It hurt so, so bad. In a flash through his mind, he recapped everything he had ever live. He was born in a dirty world. He had no father since he left before he was born. He lived in the darkest places of the world. The streets were his home and had no family beside his mother who had left him to fend for himself. There wasn't much to remember but bitter and sad memories. That is until just the recent things. He felt despair, hatred, and vengeance.   

The child then noticed that he was lied to.

The child knew that he was tricked.

The child knew that the man was responsible.

The child noticed that he was

killed.

The body was found after the party ended when a little girl tripped on her way towards the parking lot. The screams of children and adults alike gave a terror throughout the night. The body was taken to be investigated and the child's name was never known. An investigation had opened up but was never solved. The child however, walked the earth in a different body. As a spirit of vengeance and a protector for the children to never, ever be victims of the man who crawled like the vermin he was, on the earth.  


End file.
